1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluff suppression apparatus which is a working apparatus for a spun yarn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a pneumatic spinning machine, a sliver supplied from a can is first drafted by a drafting apparatus, which is formed from three or more pairs of draft rollers, and is then passed through a pneumatic spinning nozzle, in which whirling air flows by jetting of compressed air are produced, to temporarily twist and spin the same to produce a spun yarn which is in a twisted condition as twined fibers are present on the surface layer of parallel core fibers. On the surface of such a spun yarn, extremities of part of the twined fibers are separated to form a significant amount of fluff, which makes the spun yarn a cloudy yarn, having a significant influence on the quality of the spun yarn.
Thus, a fluff suppression apparatus wherein a spun yarn is nipped between and sent out by a lower roller and a nipping member such as a nip belt or a nip roller for contacting with the lower roller has been developed in order to decrease fluff of a spun yarn. Such a fluff suppression apparatus, however, has a problem in that the lower roller is liable to be locally abraded at a location thereof at which a yarn is nipped and besides an operation for maintenance such as adjustment of the contacting pressure is not easy.